Home
by Mikacchi
Summary: "Tentu saja kau masih punya tempat untuk pulang, Mikasa."/First fic Eremika!/Oneshoot/Mind to RnR?


Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama

.

First fic EreMika, dan juga author ini sebelumnya cuma silent reader~

.

.

Warnings: Gaje, Typo, EYD gaje/?, alur kurang dimengerti/ Karena author baru belajar :3/

.

.

.

Home

.

.

.

.

"_Nee, _Eren," Mikasa duduk melipat tungkainya dibawah paha, memanggil Eren. Berbeda dari biasanya, hari ini gadis Ackerman itu kelihatan murung─ia hanya memainkan jemari putihnya itu tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Tapi itu tak membuat kakak angkatnya─Eren─peduli.

Berada luar markas Survey Corps, jam dua belas siang, dengan matahari yang cukup untuk membakar ubun-ubun, sudah membuat bocah Jaeger satu ini _bete_ setengah mati. Ditambah, barusan ia dikerjai oleh sobat kuda─eh─nya, Jean Kirchstein. Siapa suruh coba Jean sengaja membuat jatuh Eren dengan menghadang kaki Eren yang lagi jalan.

Lantaran _moodnya_ berhasil dihancurkan oleh Jean, Eren sekarang susah diajak bicara.

Mikasa hanya bisa memaksa Eren untuk duduk di bawah pohon bersama Armin─seperti waktu mereka kecil dulu.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Mikasa jadi pendiam─memang sih, gadis berwajah oriental ini pada dasarnya memang hemat bicara, tapi bahkan hari ini Mikasa jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Hanya Armin yang menyadari keanehan gadis itu, maka Armin menanyainya.

"Ada apa, Mikasa? Kau murung sekali hari ini?"

"..Eren.."

"..."

Armin langsung tutup mulut. Iya deh, Mikasa sedang ingin bicara dengan Eren. Sekarang Armin merasa seperti pengganggu; maka ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dulu.

"Jaa, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya. Eren, Mikasa. Aku baru ingat Hanji-san menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu.."

"Jaa," Eren menjawab singkat.

_Se-bete itukah bocah Titan ini?_

_Padahal Mikasa ingin berbicara serius dengannya._

_Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat?_

.

.

.

"Armin, apa kau melihat Eren?"

"Umm.. Mikasa? Kau tadi berpisah dengannya?" Armin menjawab bahkan tanpa melihat, sibuk membersihkan dapur markas Survey Corps bersama Connie dan Sasha. Di tangannya tergantung sebuah kain lap─dan di satunya lagi kemoceng.

"Ya, begitulah. Tadi barusan aku harus membelah kayu untuk kayu bakar dan aku kehilangan dia," ujar Mikasa, memijat dahinya pelan. Armin menghiraukan Mikasa, sibuk mengurus piket dapurnya hari ini.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk, Armin, berjuanglah." Mikasa mengucap penuh simpati, lantaran Armin yang kecil harus berurusan dengan kain lap dan kemoceng sekaligus.

"Ya, benar. Kalau kau menemukan Eren, bilang padanya untuk segera kesini. Pasti ia lupa piketnya lagi. Nanti Levi Heichou bisa mengamuk."

"Akan kubilang." Mikasa lalu balik kanan dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi dapur.

"Mikasaa, apa kau punya kentang untukku?"

"Tidak, Sasha."

"Sayang sekali.."

.

.

.

Setelah petemuan yang sama sekali tidak berguna dengan Armin tadi, Mikasa membawa kakinya berjalan keliling markas Survey Corps untuk mencari Eren. Tapi Eren tetap menghilang─kemana dia?

"Oh, Mikasa!"

Eren?

"Baru saja aku ingin mencarimu, tapi untunglah sudah ketemu."

_Aku sudah mencarimu berjam-jam, Eren. Untunglah kau sekarang muncul._

"Lihat, aku punya berita mengejutkan untukmu!"

Mikasa mengangguk pelan, hendak menaikkan syal merah ciri khasnya itu ke batas hidung. Tapi yang ditangkap tangannya hanya angin kosong. Oh, ya. Inilah alasan Mikasa sedari tadi murung. Mencari Eren habis-habisan.

_Syal merahnya hilang._

"Apa kau tahu? Nama belakang Levi Heichou itu adalah─"

"─Eren!"

Eren yang tiba-tiba diteriaki spontan terkejut, "Ha─Hai?"

"Untunglah kau ada disini, Eren."

"Ha-haaah? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti ini, sih?"

"Aku berpikir─jika saja kau tak mengajakku pulang ke rumahmu waktu itu, mungkin aku tak disini lagi sekarang. Mungkin saja aku menggelandang di distrik-distrik, atau mungkin nyawaku sudah melayang.."

"..I-itu.. sudah lama sekali. Lebih baik jangan dibahas.. kan?"

"Biarkan aku selesai bicara, oke?"

"..O-oke.."

"Jadi.."

Mikasa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, sehingga wajahnya tak bisa dilihat oleh Eren. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang punggung.

"Jaadii..?" Eren menunduk ke arah Mikasa, mencoba melihat raut wajah adik angkatnya itu.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Maafkan aku!"

"EEEH?!" Eren tanpa sadar melangkah mundur karena kaget. Siapa sih yang tidak kaget tiba-tiba dimintai maaf oleh orang yang baru saja kau kira ingin berterimakasih padamu? Tapi Mikasa tidak kelihatan bercanda atau mempermainkannya, yang artinya ini serius.

"Maaf buat apa?" ujar Eren seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Cukup sudah keanehan hari ini─terutama tingkah Mikasa yang OOC diluar kewajaran.

"Syal.. Syal yang kau berikan itu.. hilang.."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

Mikasa merasa bersalah─itu pasti. Syal itu sangat penting baginya; semacam penanda bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya sendirian, masih ada keluarganya disini.

Syal itu sudah seperti perwujudan Eren itu sendiri, mengingatkannya bahwa ia masih punya rumah untuk pulang, masih ada tempat untuknya. Makanya syal itu menandakan ia tidak sendirian.

Jika syal itu benar-benar hilang..

Sebelum itu, mari kita lihat tujuh jam yang lalu, pagi ini, saat Mikasa terakhir kali melihat syal kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

"_Mikasaaa," Sasha menggedor pintu barak tempat Mikasa dan anggota wanita lainnya tidur─tidak sabaran._

"_Sabar, Sasha." Hari ini Mikasa akan membelah kayu dan mencuci pakaiannya─mungkin senior-seniornya juga. Bukan masalah. Bukan pekerjaan berat. Tapi adanya Sasha membuat segalanya tambah runyam. _

"_Dan tenanglah, aku tidak mau dimarahi senior-senior karena ribut saat kerja,"_

"_Ba-Baiklah,"_

_Mikasa dengan cekatan mengumpulkan setumpuk pakaian yang harus dicuci,membereskan ruangan, lalu membawa pakaian kotor keluar barak._

"_Duluan, Sasha. Ada yang harus dikerjakan lagi, tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Mm! Tidak apa. Tapi kau janji akan menyusulku, kan? Soalnya ini banyak sekali.."_

"_Iya, iya. Tenang sajaa."_

_Tapi Mikasa melangkahkan tungkainya ke sumber air, lalu membilas syal merah itu pelan-pelan. Biar saja dia bolos sebentar, kan? Syal ini robek─terkena ranting kayu tempo hari. Ia harus menjahitnya sebelum syal itu tidak bisa diselamatkan. Maka setelah selesai mencuci, Mikasa membentangkan syalnya di dekat dapur, agar cepat kering dan bisa ia jahit._

_._

_._

_._

"... setelah itu aku mencari alat jahit ke ruangan Nifa-san, tapi saat aku kembali, syalnya sudah tidak ada.."

Selesai. Eren menghela napas dan memijit dahinya pelan, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. Gadis bersurai legam ini mengikutinya, menyentuh ujung meja dengan telapak tangannya─jelas-jelas merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak tahu syal itu begitu berarti bagimu," Eren buka suara. Ia menatap Mikasa lurus-lurus, hampir membuat gadis muda itu bersemu.

"Tentu saja, Syal itu pertanda aku masih punya rumah untuk pulang.." Mikasa menahan napas.

"Masih ada tempat untukku," lanjut gadis bermanik hitam itu. Eren mendengarkan, diam.

"Masih punya kau.." tambahnya.

.

.

.

"_Tentu saja kau masih punya tempat untuk pulang, Mikasa."_

.

.

"Nih."

Eren melemparkan segumpal kain merah ke arah Mikasa, acuh tak acuh. Mikasa spontan menangkap gumpalan kain itu dengan wajah berbinar terharu. Gadis itu bahkan langsung memasangkan segumpal kain itu mengelilingi lehernya.

"Kau memperbaikinya, Eren? Aku tak tahu kau bisa menjahit?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, Mikasa! Gini-gini aku juga pernah di ajari Ibu menjahit, tahu."

"Kau mengambil syal ini dari dapur; bukankah itu mencuri?" Mikasa merengut─tentu saja pura-pura─ke arah Eren.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku, Mikasa."ujar Eren seraya menepuk puncak kepala Mikasa.

Mikasa terdiam. Eren bercanda, Mikasa tahu itu. Mikasa juga tak mengharapkan jawaban seperti, _'tentu saja aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu, Mikasa.'_ Atau semacamnya. Eren tertawa, Mikasa tertawa. Eren menangis, Mikasa menangis. Eren melindungi Mikasa secara tak langsung. Tak semua orang bisa melihat hal itu, tapi tidak dengan Mikasa. Ia bisa melihat Eren dengan jelas, apa yang dilakukannya, tujuan dan akibat dari perbuatan Eren.

Karena Eren adalah rumahnya.

Seperti ini saja cukup bagi seorang Mikasa Ackerman. Ia tidak butuh apa-apa lagi untuk sekarang, hanya rumah baginya.

Hanya itu

**-FIN-**

Epilogue

"Oh, jadi apa tadi nama belakang Levi Heichou?" Mikasa membuntuti Eren yang sedang mengelap meja makan. Armin sedang jahil kepada Eren, menyisakan tugas pailng menyebalkan; mencuci piring dan membereskan ruangan makan.

Sejak kapan Armin jadi jahat begini?

"Oh─ya, itu.. Nama Levi Heichou adalah Ackerman! Bukankah itu sangat mengejutkan?"

Eren jujur─ia sangat terkejut, sampai-sampai harus mengulangi perkataan Hanji-san dua kali. Levi Ackerman, memang nama yang cocok, tapi tetap saja sulit membayangkan Mikasa punya saudara seperti Levi Heichou. Karena itu Eren benar-benar semangat menceritakan ini pada Mikasa.

Eren mengharapkan ekspresi Mikasa akan, _wah-aku-benar-benar-tidak-menyangka _atau, _HEBAT!_ Maka, Eren tersenyum lebar saat menoleh ke arah gadis Ackerman itu;

Yang didapatinya malah raut horor Mikasa.

"Mi-Mikasa?"

"Aku tak mau punya kakak cebol seperti dia,"

"Be-benar juga.."

**-FIN!-**

**Yaaah~ Fufufufu akhirnya selesai juga/?**

**First fic Eremika nih, bagus nggak? :3 Gomen kalau gaje, karena authornya sendiri pun masih newbie~**

**Karena SnK chap 56 nih, jadi terinspirasi. Tapi unsur/? nama belakang Levi nya kurang gelegar, iya?**

**Kebetulan lagi pengen pairing EreMika, jadi lahirlah fic gaje ini dalam tiga jam! Huaaa**

**Makasih udah sempetin baca fic ini :') Mind to Review?**


End file.
